Welcome Home
by Daishii Takatsu
Summary: Hiruma has never been one to just cancel practice, so when it finally happens, all of his teammates can't help but wonder; why? Will they really want to know the answer though? IY/Eyeshield 21 Crossover! ONE-SHOT.


Why hello there my fellow readers! It is me, once again. Since I'm a bit stuck on where to go with my Serendipity story at the moment, and thanks to all the reading I've done for Eyeshield 21/Inuyasha stories, I've decided to come up with my own! So bare with me, and I'm sorry if it sucks in any way. Also, excuse the use of profanity, but it is Hiruma after all! One last thing! There are mentions of sex and all that fun and dirty stuff as well, but not an actual lemon, alrighty? Now we can move on to the story!

_Summary:_ Hiruma has never been one to just cancel practice, so when it finally happens, all of his teammates can't help but wonder; why? Will they really want to know the answer though?

**Disclaimer:**I own no rights to the Inuyasha or Eyeshield 21 series. I just love dabbling with the characters that Rumiko Takahashi and Riichiro Inagaki have created.

* * *

FINALLY!

A day with no practice, which meant that for this day, there was no risk of dying, or getting shot or running till they felt like their feet would fall off.

A day without the Devil of the Deimon Devil Bats, Hiruma, breathing down their necks. Oh the glory!

All the members of the team, aside from Hiruma himself, were all currently leaving school for the day when they had received a text from Hiruma saying that they had the day off. Of course, the message was more vulgar than that, but I'm sure you get the point.

So they had all set out to grab a bite to eat, as a team, when Sena had made a rather startling point.

"Hey guys. Hiruma has never cancelled practice before, so why do you think he'd do it now?" He asked his teammates, once they had settled down in the burger joint near their school. All eyes turned to him, and Sena could literally see the gears working in each of their heads. Monta was the first to respond though, and with it, Sena honestly wished he had never voiced his question aloud.

"MAYBE! It's because he knows that we are SOOOO good, that we didn't need to practice ALL the time, and just maybe, it's because Hiruma actually CARES for all of us. Right, Sena?!" The monkey like boy asked his friend, as Sena once again wished he hadn't asked the question. From then on though, things had quickly spiraled out of control, as other teammates answered with even more ridiculous responses.

"Hah! I bet it's because he just had someone to blackmail or something! The devil is always up to something!" Jumonji had stated, and that was the only thing that logically made sense to Sena.

Shrugging, the others chatted away, as Sena just continued to ponder about it.

** K**

He had been anxious all morning, and that was not the normal thing in the least. Cursing, the gum that he had chewed on was starting to lose it's flavor and he chucked it, before reaching for another piece.

_She _was coming home today and he honestly couldn't have been more excited. It'd been a long time since he'd seen her after all, and even though he would probably never admit it to her; _He had missed her._

So as Hiruma stood in front of his apartment building, he couldn't help but wish that she'd hurry the fuck up!

"Fucking wench… Taking her sweet ass time, I swear!" He mumbled aloud, as his hoisted his gun back onto his shoulder. It was _exactly_ like her to tell him that she was coming home, only for her to take FOR FUCKING EVER, to actually get here. Cursing her even more, his thoughts were cut short when a black limo rolled up in front of the apartment. A lazy devil like smirk settled upon his face, as a short man exited the parked limo, and walked over to open the door for whomever was inside.

A flash of ivory was the first thing to greet him, as long legs exited from the vehicle first. _God_, how he missed having those legs wrapped around his waist. Then a torso appeared and he could practically feel himself stirring in his pants, as she pushed herself forward and finally exited the car.

Her hair had gotten longer, and instead of just being mid-back like the last time he had seen her, it now brushed below her hips and teased against her firm bottom with every step she took. The blue tint that he remembered, was also more visible underneath the sunlight, and added even more of a shine to her head full of ebony locks. Aside from her hair, it seemed that she had also lost a bit of weight, seeing as her features were a bit sharper, and yet, she also seemed more filled out.

'_Or maybe it's just because he hadn't seen her in a long while._'

She was dressed in a pair of jean shorts that cupped her bottom perfectly, as well as a tight white v-neck t-shirt that showed off her ample cleavage. A pair of sunglasses covered her eyes and he couldn't wait until he could see those sapphire orbs of hers' once more.

Shutting the door behind her, Hiruma's mystery woman shot him a teasing grin, before the gentle clicking of her white wedges tapped against the concrete floor, the closer she moved to him. And then she was suddenly right in front of him, and even with her wedges, he still stood taller than her. Pushing up her sunglasses, her eyes blazed with excitement, love, and happiness all in one, as she presented him with a gentle smile, before she wrapped her arms around his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her in return, a small smile in place for only her to see.

"I'm home Hiruma."

"Welcome home, fucking wench."

* * *

Sena and the others were still at the burger joint, and honestly, had gotten no where with their conversation.

Everyone seemed to have some misguided or misconstrued explanation as to why Hiruma had relieved them of practice for the day. It had even resulted in a fight between one of the Ha-Ha brothers and Monta, not that Sena was really paying attention.

But as he stared at the window of the burger joint, a familiar head of blonde spiky hair caught his attention.

'_Was that…?_'

Shaking his head, he rubbed at his eyes, and sure enough, their Captain was walking along the streets, with a woman right by his side.

'_HOLY CRAP! IT IS HIRUMA!_'

Pushing closer to the window, Sena drew the attention of the rest of his teammates, as they shot him curious looks.

"Oi. Sena! What's so interesting in the window anyways?" Musashi asked the shorter male, even as his eyes were drawn to the window as well. It wasn't until Monta let out a loud disbelieving sound that he finally realized what was happening.

"**OIIIII! IS THAT THE DEVIL WITH A GIRL!?**"

Everyone's eyes quickly zoned onto the couple, even if they couldn't exactly see the girl from where they were sitting. What they could see though, was that Hiruma had his arm around her waist and they were talking, and Hiruma was actually **GRINNING**.

People must have died somewhere.

"How the hell did that _monster_ find a girlfriend?!" Jumonji screamed out, as Togano and Kuroki agreed with him.

Monta was still screaming silently at the scene, as Ryokan and Komosubi were trying to console their friend.

Sena's eyes were stilled glued to the window, as were Musashi's, Yukimitsu's, Ishimaru's and Taki's. They were honestly just so surprised that Hiruma had cancelled practice for a _girl_!

Then, she turned towards them and all hell broke loose.

Monta was even more inconsolable, and the Ha-Ha brothers were practically drooling over the sight of her. And a silent thought was passed around that she was absolutely _breathtaking_.

So how the HELL did she end up with the Devil, Hiruma?!

* * *

After she had put her luggage back into their apartment, she had suggested heading to the grocery store to cook them dinner, which he had made fun of her for.

"Admit it fucking wifey! You missed me!" The devilish man stated, as his girlfriend scoffed and shook her head.

"Not even a bit, jerk! You missed me!" She responded heatedly, as Hiruma only chuckled and pulled her closer into his side.

"How about, when we get home, I show you just how much I fucking missed you…" He whispered seductively into her ear, and he felt her shiver unconsciously which only made another dark chuckle pour out of him. Nipping on her ear sharply, he drew back, but kept his arm wound around her waist, as a blush appeared over the top of her cheeks and she stuck her tongue out at him.

He really had missed her though, and later on, after dinner - fuck, maybe even before - he'd show her just how much. Maybe against the walls, or the tables, the floors… Fuck. They probably wouldn't even make it to their bed. Chuckling at that thought, a lazy grin settled onto his lips, as he thought of just how much he'd enjoy showing her how much he _missed_ her.

Continuing to walk along the street, he glared at any man who even so much as breathed in her direction. She was Hiruma's property and no one else's. Tugging her into closer to his side, she was rambling on about something that he sure as hell wasn't listening too, when he noticed some very familiar people in the window.

Sena was looking out of the window, bored as fuck, it seemed, as the rest of his team were all scattered about in the burger joint. Of course the lazy fuckers would be eating burgers on their day off! No wonder they fucking sucked at running plays! Scoffing, he felt his girlfriend stop at a store, as she peered in through the window.

"What do you think of that Hiruma? Isn't it pretty?" Blinking, he refocused his attention back onto his girl, and couldn't help but blink again at what he saw. Then another slow grin spread across his lips, as he took in the sight of the MK-42 sitting innocently in the display window.

She was definitely his girl.

A chuckle escaped him, as he nodded his head.

"Hehehe… You really are fucking perfect for me wifey. But if you like that, you can play with it when we fucking go home." He told her, as her eyes widened in excitement. She enjoyed guns just as much as he did, and that was one thing he loved about her. Grinning once more, something he rarely did around anyone but her, he watched as she leaned forward to peck him on the lips chastely. Pulling her in closer, he growled softly and crashed his lips down on hers, just as he heard the familiar jingle of the burger joint's door go off across the street, and heard the familiar sound of pounding feet. Paying them no attention though, he set on a course to devour his girlfriend's lips, before they arrived.

"**OI! DEVIL!**" Monta cried out, as Hiruma only growled and pulled back from his girlfriend's lips slowly. Her eyes were a shade darker than they normally were, tinted with her lust, as he couldn't wait to get her home. Fuck! Tucking her back into his side, once again, he pulled out a gun from seemingly nowhere, before shooting at his teammates.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Sena screamed, as the others halted to a stop abruptly before their team Captain, carefully avoiding his flying bullets. And when they finally stopped, they were all laying atop of each other as if someone had initiated a dogpile right in front of Hiruma's feet.

"What the fuck do you fucktards want?!" Their captain barked out, as they all quickly picked themselves up and off the floor.

"WHO IS THAT?!" Jumonji exclaimed, as the beauty peeked her head out from Hiruma's chest. She blinked her sapphire eyes once, and then once more, before flashing them all a wide smile.

"Hello! I'm Kagome Higurashi, Hiruma's girlfriend. Nice to meet you!" She responded happily, as Hiruma scoffed and watched as his teammates all fell over each other trying to greet her in return. Growling, he let off another round of bullets, as they started screaming once again. Kagome was only giggling next to him, used to his behavior.

"HIIII! When did you two meet?!"

"How come we've never met you before?!"

"**WHY AREN'T YOU MY GIRLFRIEND?!**"

The questions were being shot one after another, as Kagome's tinkling laughter quickly filled the area. Entranced by her laughter, they all stopped and just stared at her wide-eyed, like she was just some type of angel.

"We met years ago as children Sena-kun. As for your question, Jumonji-kun, you've never met me because I travel a lot. Unlike you all, I'm a graduate and work full-time for Taishou Enterprises. And as for you Monta-kun, I'm not your girlfriend because Hiruma and I have been dating for almost five years silly!" She explained, as everyone was even more surprised. She knew who they were?! THE HELL!? They were about to ask her more questions, when Hiruma growled loudly once more.

"ENOUGH! Take your questions and fuck yourselves with them! I've gotta get my fucking wifey home so she can cook me fucking dinner!" Firing off one last round, he watched as they all ducked low and into the ground, or behind random objects to avoid being at shot at. After his last bullet was shot, he turned around with Kagome by his side, and they disappeared into the dust.

After the dust had cleared, Sena and the others were all surprised that Hiruma was gone. Well, not really. He had told them that he was leaving after all, you know, after he shot at them. Groaning, Sena picked himself up and off the ground once more, as the others were all in a state of shock.

Who knew that Hiruma had such a sweet and beautiful girlfriend?

* * *

A moan escaped her lips, as she continued to stroke it gently. It was just so big and beautiful and she just wanted to play with it forever! Groaning, she rubbed her cheek against it gently, before pulling back wide-eyed once more.

"Oh Hiruma! Your MK-42 is just perfect~" She practically purred, as Hiruma was chuckling at how she was handling it.

Leave it up to the devil to find the perfect girl.

Walking in front of her, he tilted her chin and lustful green clashed with excited sapphire, as Hiruma crashed his lips down onto her's once more.

"Seriously fucking wifey… Didn't I promise to show you how much I fucking missed you? Hehehe…" Pulling her up into his arms, he heard her gasp into the kiss, before he walked them over to their bedroom.

Maybe they'd make it to the bed after all.

* * *

WOO! Done guys!

I hope that it was alright! Let me know what you thought, and maybe I'll consider doing some more oneshots for this couple. They are just so cute together! UGH.

Hopefully I'll see you all soon!


End file.
